


Ain't no grave

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: Demon deals AU [6]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Demon possession, M/M, Past Relationships, Revelations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ranmaru needs reassurance, Lee and Ryu both have interesting revelations, Jesse reveals his secret and Ice is left with his head spinning.





	Ain't no grave

The room is silent, the only noise being Hirai pacing back and forth behind the couch with the occasional pause before resuming, Takano’s sighs littering the silence in-between. Ranmaru sits on the couch, looking around, trying to attempt recollection but failing. It was less a feeling of forgetfulness and more a void, with nothing to even indicate he’s missed months of his own life, it seemed like only yesterday he was leaving this very apartment to go out for cigarettes. Apparently, he didn’t come back until now.

“So you don’t remember anything at all?” Hirai’s voice is quiet, his pacing coming to a stop once more as he stands beside the couch near Ranmaru, eyes like saucers.

“He already told us, Hirai, give him time to think.” Takano scolds, though his expression softens once Hirai’s lip quivers ever so slightly. Hirai sits down beside Ranmaru, shuffling closer and closer until he finally decides to clamber into Ranmaru’s lap, nestling his head in Ranmaru’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Hirai,” Ranmaru soothes, petting Hirai’s hair fondly, “you don’t need to worry.”

Ranmaru wishes it were as easy to soothe himself as it is to soothe Hirai, made more uncomfortable by the second with his lack of knowledge and wondering what exactly he’s managed to get up to this entire time. Knowing his luck, probably nothing good. If the aching in his bones and stabbing pain in his muscles are anything to go by, it was a busy few months.

“Are you going to tell me the truth?” Takano sits on Ranmaru’s other side, Hirai now snoring softly with his head tucked into Ranmaru’s coat, Ranmaru having insisted upon changing clothes immediately and wearing his black fur coat inside just for some measure of familiarity. Hirai snuggled up underneath it is equally comforting and familiar and Ranmaru is thankful that he’s fallen asleep, knowing that revealing his lack of awareness in front of him would only upset him or make him worried. Takano, on the other hand, was always a good crutch for things like this.

“I have no fucking idea where I’ve been or what I’ve been doing.” Ranmaru whispers, for once allowing the note of worry to seep into his voice, feeling more helpless than he has in a long time. Takano’s hand reaches out and clasps his own, squeezing it firmly.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to figure some of it out,” Takano’s voice is resolute, his gaze hard as ever, “but before that, you need to rest.”

“Pfft. Always so militant, Takano.” Ranmaru replies, rolling his eyes but giving a grateful smile, resting his head on the back of the couch and letting out a long sigh, wondering why when he runs his tongue over his teeth they seem sharper.

 

* * *

 

 

Lee had always found the homes that humans lived in to be endlessly fascinating, with some being such terrible attempts to cover up an unhappy family that it was amusing to him. Picture frames everywhere, useless awards and trophies, baby pictures. _Baby pictures._ Lee scoffs at the thought. _All babies are ugly._ He’d modelled some of his current residence on what he’d seen in Ice’s apartment, even stealing the odd bit of furniture to add to his own collection. It was a nice touch, he thinks, to have little bits around the house he’d never have thought to add before. For Lee, it was less about sentimental value and more about aesthetics. Whatever looked good was sufficient. He had a particular fondness for roses, enjoying the sight of them lying delicately in vases that were littered around his house. His fingers are brushing over some of the roses when there is a swift breeze in the room, Lee’s eyes turning red as he looks up in front of him at the mirror, seeing Ryu standing behind him.

“You know, it’s rude to come into someone’s house without knocking first.” Lee turns his head to look back at Ryu, smiling sweetly. “Do you not have any manners, Ryu-san?”

“That’s quite rich, coming from you.” He replies, his face stoic as ever. His eyes flit over the living room sporadically, landing on a small blanket draped over the back of one of the couches, one that’s soft to the touch and a dark red colour. “Stealing now as well?”

“Actually, _that_ one was left here by Ice.” Lee smirks, walking over to the couch and running his fingers across the blanket and staring at Ryu. “The other stuff I’ve just taken, yes.”

“I think it’s about time we had an actual discussion about all of this.” Ryu’s voice is monotonous, his eyes following Lee’s movements closely.

“Ryu- _san_ ,” Lee teases, “ _you’re_ the one who strangled _me_ the last time we spoke. I think I should be the one who’s concerned.”

“Consider yourself lucky that’s all you got.” Ryu replies, sitting down on one of the armchairs, still surveying the house with a look of mild curiosity. Lee supposes he’s not the only one drawn to the very nature of having a physical ‘home’ and how much emphasis humans put on decorating it.

“Do you like it?” He asks, sitting on the couch that is next to the armchair, crossing one leg over the other and sipping from a glass of wine. His air of nonchalance seems to irritate Ryu minutely, though he shows very little of his irritation on his face, even if it has a tendency to lean towards anger when resting.

“It’s obnoxious, pretentious and a complete eyesore.” The corner of Ryu’s mouth turns upwards. “Like you.”

“Why, thank you.” Lee smiles back at him, his eyes flickering red before returning to normal, his tongue running over his bottom lip before he takes another sip of his drink.

“Why are you still staying around Ice?” Ryu’s voice is much colder now, his eyes narrowed and focused solely on Lee’s own eyes, his gaze intense.

“Why, that’s simple. I’m staying around him because I want to.” Lee replies, stretching back to put his glass on the nearby table, turning his head back around to look at Ryu with a half-smile. “It helps that he wants me around, too, though.”

“You’ve already admitted to me that the contract is now void.” Ryu’s eyes seem to be swirling with white, his pupils getting lighter by the second, his irises already far lighter than they were a moment ago. “So what use is it to keep you alive? I can kill you where you sit.”

“Hm. That sounds nice,” Lee muses, mockingly moving a finger up to his chin as though he’s thinking, “apart from the fact that Ice would never forgive you. I mean, he’s already having a hard time forgiving you for leaving, so I don’t think that killing _me_ would do you any favours.”

“On the contrary. I think he’d be better off without you.” Ryu scowls, the entirety of his eyes now fully white, though they almost look cloudy, flashes of a pale blue swirling in them as though it’s a response to his anger.

“I guess he’d have been better off without both of us, but here we are.” Lee leans back in his seat, his posture relaxed and unphased. Ryu knows now that there is more to Lee than he’s revealed, having watched him closely for only a brief amount of time. All demons usually flinch at the sight of angels, with some struggling to remain in their presence for too long. Even though their physical forms are vastly inferior to their genuine ones, the power and strength is still excessive. Ryu knows from experience that every single demon, particularly crossroads demons, that he’s encountered always flinch at the sight of his true eyes. The fact that Lee barely reacts tells him more than Lee probably assumes it does.

“You’re not just a crossroads demon.” Ryu knows it’s more of a statement than a question, but voices it anyway, curious as to if Lee will actually attempt to explain himself or remain vague. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

“Very astute.” Lee grins, his teeth looking as sharp as ever. “I was wondering if you were even half as intelligent as you imply. I didn’t expect it would’ve taken you _this_ long to realise.”

“It’s not as if I’ve exactly been trying to pay attention to you. I’d rather _not_ pay attention to you.” Ryu scoffs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, a habit developed from spending so much time amongst humans. Ice was particularly fond of rolling his eyes all the time and it seemed Ryu had adopted the habit himself, now.

“Well, Ryu-san, perhaps if you ask nicely, I’ll tell you.” Lee shrugs out of his jacket, placing it carefully on the back of the couch, giving Ryu a sickly-sweet smile, his eyes crinkling.

“What are you?” Ryu resists the urge to slap Lee’s head from his neck for what seems to be the tenth time in the past five minutes, only resisting due to curiosity alone.

“Handsome. Considerate. Amazing in bed.” Lee seems very amused with himself, giggling a little. “I was born a demon, you beautiful imbecile, not _made_ one.”

Ryu takes several moments to consider this information, wondering how exactly he could have known or if he should have known. He knows the occurrence of born demons are rare by the basis he has never encountered one himself, nor having heard of any of his counterparts who have. He supposes it’s why he can’t detect a demonic entity within a host, meaning that Lee’s body is technically his own and he’s not inhabiting someone else’s.

“Then why are you doing things as menial as making deals at crossroads?” Ryu asks, giving him a suspicious stare and moving some of his hair out of his face, forgetting how long it is now.

“I like humans. I like meeting them.” Lee replies, looking bored. “I wanted to get to know them and what better way to do so, than to stand and listen to them ask for their hearts greatest desire?”

“You mean to give them a life of servitude in hell once they die?” Ryu snaps, his frown deepening even more when Lee seems to take pleasure in his annoyance.

“Many of these people would’ve been condemned either way. At least they can get what they want before they die, which is more than most of the humans on this planet can wish for.” Lee runs a hand through his hair, messing with it a little before placing his arms along the back of the couch.

“You think you’re helping them?” Ryu’s tone of disbelief slips out before he can hold it back, finding the entire concept deluded.

“Of course not, but I’m hardly harming them as much as you imply. I’m the one who’s had to put up with so many terrible kisses. You’d think they’d take that into consideration before they seek out a crossroads demon.” Lee stares into space, as though the quality of a kiss when sealing a deal to hand your soul over should be the priority, Ryu finding him harder to stomach by the second.

“It’s good to know you have your priorities in the right place.” Ryu shakes his head. Before he even has time to glance over at Lee, as he should be doing out of habit for his own safety, Lee is now leaning down in front of him with a smirk. He drops fully onto his knees, practically sitting between Ryu’s legs, placing his head on Ryu’s thigh and staring up at him with a mocking pout.

“Please forgive me, Ryu-san.” He sings, snaking his arms around Ryu’s leg, only changing the angle of his head so he can look up at Ryu with his head still on his thigh. “Cleanse me of my sins.”

“If only there was anything in the world capable of such a task.” Ryu replies dryly, attempting to nudge Lee’s head from his thigh but to no avail, Lee’s eyes turning yellow.

“You mean you’re not capable of such a thing, Ryu- _san_?” He smiles, running his tongue over his teeth slowly. Ryu’s fingers grasp on to Lee’s hair, yanking his head back and staring at him with white eyes once more.

“Nobody would be,” Ryu growls, “but I would be doing the world service if I killed you.”

“Ryu-san, be _gentle_.” He makes a point of groaning loudly before standing up once more, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes returning to their normal colour. “Now that we’ve established you cannot _kill_ me and that the only threat I pose is to your now non-existent relationship, you can leave.”

“There are plenty of ways to hurt someone without them dying.” Ryu’s mouth is set into a hard line when he stands up, walking around Lee without a second glance, disappearing in the middle of the living room without a trace.

 

* * *

 

 

“So your eyes...were black?” Brown pauses contemplatively, staring at Jesse in complete awe, his attention not wavering as it usually would after a few seconds.

“Completely black.” Jesse clarifies, leaning backwards into Pho, who’s arms instantly link around his waist and reassure him. “That’s what I saw when the guards let me look over the footage from the day I came here.”

“Only cost us an arm and a fucking leg.” Nakamon huffs, although he shrinks visibly when Mocai’s eyes swivel towards him and narrow. “Not that….that matters.”

“I can’t believe they only have cameras near the outside gates.” Akune scoffs, shaking his head from his position on the floor.

“Why would they need them in here, they pretty much just let us be unless we’re literally trying to kill each other?” Miou responds, sprawling across Akune’s lap with a long sigh. “The guards here are more corrupt than half of the prisoners.”

“I saw that once.” Mocai’s voice is quiet, almost unintelligible due to the excessive noise in Rasen and from all of them being crammed into one cell at present. “My dad’s eyes did that once. When he came back from drinking, one day? They were completely black. He started smashing all of the furniture and…”

Nakamon is the first to shuffle right beside Mocai, rubbing circles down his back and pulling him as close as is physically possible, until Mocai is practically in his lap. Mocai leans into the contact, resting his head on Nakamon’s shoulder, before continuing.

“He was doing it for hours. Just breaking stuff and screaming and laughing. I was hidden in the wardrobe upstairs. When I woke up in the morning, he was lay on the floor downstairs and he wasn’t moving. I called an ambulance, but he was already dead by the time they’d gotten there. They said it was cardiac arrest.” Mocai’s face changes little, his hand fisted in Nakamon’s shirt, his knuckles white.

“Shit.” Brown replies, leaning forward from the bed to pat Mocai’s shoulder. “That’s…shit. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He was….he wasn’t a good person.” Is all Mocai can seem to manage, closing his eyes and resting his head against Nakamon’s shoulder once more.

“Well I’m not fucking dead and I’m not any closer to finding out what the fuck happened to me.” Jesse growls, moving his own arms over Pho’s as though subconsciously telling Pho to hold him tighter, as though he was going to inflict further damage on anyone or anything in his frustration.

“We know that you were possessed,” Pho’s voice is firm, his arms squeezing Jesse’s waist reassuringly, “that’s more than we knew yesterday, at least.”

“Big fuckin’ help that is.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ryu-san,” Nikaido’s voice is hard as usual, his sharp features always succeeding in making him naturally look angrier than he was, “you’ve been frequently absent, recently.”

“I had matters to attend to.” Ryu replies, knowing that out of everyone who could have accosted him when standing on Kuryu grounds, Nikaido is the most dangerous in terms of his perceptiveness, not clouded by his own ongoing issues like many of the other men were. Unlike most angels, Nikaido was dangerously curious, much like Ryu himself, especially regarding humans. That didn’t mean he was particularly trustworthy, however.

“Always so ambiguous.” Nikaido’s narrow eyes crinkle, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes properly and his gaze remains intrusive. “You might be able to fool the others, but you don’t fool me.”

“What exactly are you referring to, Nikaido-san?” Ryu’s voice remains steady and passive, his eyes not leaving Nikaido’s own, moving his chin up.

“You’re too invested with that human of yours.” Nikaido smirks, smoothing down his impeccable suit. “He’s a pretty one.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” Ryu replies, focusing all of his concentration on not trying to stab Nikaido where he stood for talking about Ice, knowing it would do him no favours and that Nikaido is asking more out of his own curious and nosy nature than with malicious intent. Not that it makes it any easier to hear.

“Nikaido-san,” Ryu begins, his tone softer and more pliant, “have you ever known of a demon who wasn’t human to begin with?”

“Not in my lifetime.” Nikaido regards him with suspicious eyes but continues. “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen though.”

“Well, what kind of demon would that _make_ them?” Ryu questions, his curiosity blazing now and only furthered by Nikaido’s small smile, always one to humour Ryu even when the others often found him too different by their archaic standards. Ryu supposes it’s something to do with their burning curiosity, both willing to step outside the boundaries set for them by men they see as living in a dark age.

“Well, Ryu,” Nikaido smiles once more, tucking some of Ryu’s hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering, “not everything from Hell was once human. Lucifer certainly wasn’t.”

“Wait, are you saying-,” Ryu momentarily forgets to police his tone, the pitch rising along with his desire for the truth.

“Yes, sweet Ryu. The first demons residing in Hell were fallen angels. Most continue to reside in Hell since they can get lesser demons to do their footwork.” Nikaido muses, running his finger under Ryu’s chin before letting his arm drop back down to his side. “So, in this purely _hypothetical_ situation, this so-called demon would be of an equal strength to a lesser angel.”

“But not more powerful than Dominions, Virtues and Powers?” Ryu’s face is thoughtful, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Rarely. That, I suppose, would depend on the hypothetical angel, in this _hypothetical_ situation.” Nikaido smiles once more, leaning down to place a small kiss on Ryu’s forehead, chuckling softly. “Be careful, Ryu. You might be in over your head.”

“I’m always careful, Nikaido-san.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late.” Ice sighs, curled up on his bed with his head half stuffed in his pillow, his eyes drooping slightly as he attempted to keep them open.

“I think you must be mistaking me for someone else.” Ryu’s voice is gentle, keeping a moderate distance between himself and the bed, although not being able to avert his gaze from Ice, looking at his beautiful skin and feeling his fingers practically twitch in their urge to touch him again. It had been so long.

“Oh.” Ice’s eyes fully open as he sits up, his hair curling in seemingly every direction, only succeeding in making him look more harmless when accompanied by his loud yawning. He shuffles until he’s seated at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair and glancing back at Ryu, his expression unreadable.

“I’m sorry to…show up uninvited.” Ryu starts, still not accustomed to the uncertainty he feels around someone he knows better than he knows himself. “I just thought I should tell you a few things. I couldn’t just leave things the way they were.”

“I’m listenin’.” Ice sits up properly, now resting his back against the headboard of the bed, the one where Ryu’s fingernails used to dig in so hard he’d permanently damage the leather. He’s sure he can still see the marks now.

“I talked with Lee.” Ice opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, yet he stops when Ryu holds up his hand. “I wanted to know more. I thought you might like to know what he’d told me and what I’d figured out.”

“Go on.” Ice’s expression is still relatively muted but his eyes are latched onto Ryu, not flinching whatsoever.

“Your contract isn’t in effect anymore.” Ryu begins, pausing to allow Ice time to both process what he’s saying and pass comment if he wishes to. Ice nods stoically, his arms folded.

“Yeah. I figured that one out on my own.” He replies. His voice isn’t necessarily cold, but the lack of any familiarity irks at Ryu, even though he has to continue despite it.

“He’s not a crossroads demon.” Ryu watches the way Ice’s face shifts, his eyes wider and his mouth straightening, his arms tense.

“Then what exactly is he?” Ice sighs, wanting nothing more than to just be curled up in bed fast asleep, with arms around him.

“A fallen angel.” Lee’s voice is dangerously absent it’s usual sing-song intonation, his eyes yellow and his head tilted, standing on the opposite side of the bed to Ryu. “Thank you for spilling all of my _secrets_ , Ryu-san.”

“He deserves to know.” Ryu replies, watching the way Ice’s eyes can’t seem to focus on either of them for too long, flitting back and forth at a dizzying speed. Ryu knows him well enough to tell by posture that Ice isn’t necessarily scared, although he’s cautious.

“Yes well. The Kuryu group that beloved Ryu-san is always returning to is much more problematic than me referring to myself as a demon, which might I add, is technically correct.” Lee puts one knee on the bed before fully crawling onto it, lying across the bed with his head on Ice’s lap, staring up at him with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Ice’s voice is tenser, though it softens as he runs his fingers through Lee’s hair, Lee letting out noises of contentment that made Ryu want to bash his head on the wall repeatedly.

“Well, they are all angels. Powers, correct?” Lee glances at Ryu.

“Some are. Others are Dominions. I don’t really see the importance in the distinction, though.” Ryu replies wearily, wondering exactly what Lee’s point was.

“Well, Ryu-san, you’ve been quite preoccupied so I’m not surprised that you’re not very concerned when you should be.” Lee’s gaze is unavoidable, his yellow eyes so intense its like they are staring right through Ryu.

“Meaning?” Ryu attempts to remain calmer than he is, hating the prospect of not knowing everything, of not being in control of everything in his life.

“Meaning the Kuryu group is full of angels who have one purpose and one purpose alone, by their archaic standard. To rid the sword region of all humans.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the whole powers/dominions distinction is essentially that 'powers' are the more militant, anti-demonic and soldier types whereas dominions have authority over lower level angels and tend not to reveal themselves directly to humans.  
> So, hope people enjoy this! Feedback appreciated.


End file.
